


flowers for the soul

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: 1st 2 chapters?, Cathy's chap vibes tho, Gen, M/M, Meh, WOOOO FLOWER FIC, lets go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: Simply enough, Yuma's decided to give a flower to all of his friends when the right moment hits. When that'll be is entirely up to him; but it won't be from his perspective anyways, so who's to know?
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Cathy & Tsukumo Yuma, Mizuki Kotori & Tsukumo Yuma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Like,,,,like soup for the soul,,but flowers?? Hehehe. Anyways, this has Key in it because, simply enough, I just ship it a *little* too much. Also, quick warning, I tried to write this first chapter in Yuma's perspective-like as if he was narrating-and also Astral at some points, but the Yuma half,,,,,was SO hard. So if you're wondering why it sucks, that's why.

It was a really nice day. The temperature was that kind of just-right, the sky was a super pretty blue, and it was sunny but not overbearing because of the clouds.

Yuma ended up going on a walk after lunch, thinking about it for just a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt. He called it out to the rest of the house, hearing distant responses and calling it good. (He gave a little grin at hearing his parents' voices, a bit of warmth going straight through his heart at the sound.)

He turned to Astral. "You coming with?" He gave a simple nod, floating to his side, and his grin just grew.

A conversation about adding a new card into their deck later, Yuma spotted the old hillside by the river he passes every day at school. He took one glance at the green grass and the happy flowers and ran over, plopping down in-between natural flowerbeds.

Astral sat beside him, giving a laugh. "This place does look quite nice this time of year, doesn't it?"

Yuma laughed. "Yeah! But it's something about this day, too; it just makes nature look even prettier somehow." 

They laid there for a while, Yuma breathing in the nice air and the flowers and Astral watching the skies. (Or watching him, but that's not important.)

Yuma turned to his left, a light blue flower catching his eye. It was small, with three or four tiny petals on each tiny flower, all of them stuck to the same stem. They were plenty common around the area; just normal wildflowers that grew every summer. Yuma's grin softened. 

They reminded him of Astral anyways.

Then it grew again as Yuma sat up, throwing himself forward and plucking the little flower. Astral watched him with blinking eyes that just widened as Yuma spun around. 

He held it out, grin feeling like it could split his face in half the same way it always does. "It reminds me of you!" He said simply.

Astral smiled softly back, taking the flower and slipping it behind his ear. He gave Yuma a kiss on the cheek, revelling in the short, bright laugh he got in response. "Thank you, Yuma." He said nothing more, thinking it was sweet that even something as simple as a flower could remind him of Astral, that something so small and pretty and sweet could make him think of him.

It left his heart feeling warm.

Yuma understood anyways, his smile turning a little soft as he grabbed Astral's hand. "Don't mention it."

They stayed a while longer, both of them staring out at the sky and the river.

Until Yuma jolted, smile quickly growing on his face.

He let go of Astral's hand, dashing off in the direction of his house.

Astral blinked and followed.

He finally caught up to him in the attic, landing next to him where he sat at the little desk they usually built their decks. He raised an eyebrow at the list in front of him. "Yuma?"

Yuma jumped again and turned, looking a little sheepish. "Ah, sorry for running off." He grinned. "But I got a great idea!"

Astral tilted his head, even more curious. "And what's that?"

"Y'know the flower I gave you?" Astral nodded. "I was thinking I should do that for everyone else! But like. In a natural moment, and more friendly."

Astral gave a quiet snort, sitting down next to him. "If it weren't, I'd have to have a word with you."

"Oh, you know I'd never," Yuma laughed back. He turned back to the list, holding it up and handing it to Astral. "But yeah, I'm making a list of everyone we know so I can mark them off as I go!"

"You know many of these people will be hard to get a hold of, right?" Astral smiled despite his words. 

"Oh yeah, for sure. But I'll manage!" Yuma answered back.

Astral set the list back down. "As always."

So Yuma set off on his own little quest.

It really was a pretty day.


	2. Tori (just a lovely day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, back again, with the first name naming scheme, except it's easy because I'm using dub names. This one's short, same as the next, but there's not much else to say except I've taken the angle that Yuma and Tori are more like siblings as a heads up, I guess.

Tori smiled up at the sky, the sun setting and Yuma by her side. They had stayed at school for an extra hour for Yuma to duel Shark, and then Alito, and then Mizeal…

You get the point.

He always did, but he didn't always invite her to stay over at his house the way he had tonight. They used to do it almost every weekend, back when Yuma's parents were still around, and even every now and then after they left. But then middle school hit, and they got too busy. Astral came around, and things just got more complicated. 

She really didn't mind staying around while he dueled everyone anyways; it was always fun watching him duel, always fun watching him celebrate with Astral when he won, always funny watching him mope when he lost. 

He apologized anyways, turning to her. "Sorry I ended up staying for so long; I didn't know dueling Shark meant I had to duel all the other Barians!"

She just laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it!" She smiled up at the sky. "It means I get to see the sunset anyways; it's always nice this time of year." And then smirked. "And what were you thinking in the first place? Everyone knows when you defeat a king, his subjects come along after!"

Yuma huffed. "Well, maybe I didn't think of that."

She laughed back, leaning back. "Maybe you just don't think at all."

Yuma gasped in fake offense, grin on his face as he half-heartedly tackled her. They wrestled like that for a few minutes, just as much siblings as they've always been, until they ended up tumbling down the hill next to the lake.

They turned out on their backs, laughing up at the sky. Their laughter died out, and Tori smiled. The sky was pretty, the grass was green, she got to watch Yuma duel for nearly an hour, class was pretty easy today, their sibling tendencies came out again…

She sat up, taking a glance at the lake. Orange, just like the sunset, reflecting the beautiful sky up above.

Yeah. Today was great.

She kept staring out at the lake, barely seeing Yuma sit up in her peripheral vision.

She blinked as she heard him call, "Hey, Tori, over here," simply staring as he slipped a flower into her hair on the side of her bun. He beamed back at her. "It's perfect!" 

She carefully pulled it back out, finally smiling as she saw what it was; a cute little white wildflower with soft, small petals.

She pulled Yuma into a hug, laughing. "Aw, Yuma, that's so sweet of you!" She drew back, smile still bright as she tucked the flower back into her hair. "Thank you for the flower, Yuma." Then she paused and tilted her head. "Why'd you give it to me, though?"

Yuma's grin turned up into an almost-smirk as he explained his little plot. She clapped, looking delighted. "That's such a cute idea, Yuma!" She set her hands back down in her lap, laughing. "I can't wait to see how you manage that." She winked. "And I'll be there to help, if you need it."

"Thanks Tori!"

They only stayed there a few moments more, as Tori eventually realized they'd be late for dinner if they didn't leave soon. Yuma jumped at the mention of it, taking off before Tori could even say a word.

She just laughed, following him.

What a lovely day.


	3. Cathy (love in any form)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, everyone...the so-far crowning glory of this fic...the Cathy chapter! And considering the fact that Key is alive and well here, I had to take an interesting angle with her feelings toward Yuma. It makes for an interesting chapter, though, so at least there's that!

Cathy couldn't be happier.

She had been left alone- _alone!_ -to walk home with Yuma- _Yuma!!_ -after the Numbers Club's day at the mall. (Plus Shark, but he's basically part of it anyways.)

Her cats trailed behind them, Yuma picking a grey tabby up from the ground to rest in his arms, saying, "Aw, this one's cute!" with a smile.

(She won't deny, that made her happier than anything else that day.)

They walked in silence, for the most part, but Cathy really didn't mind. Being with Yuma at all was always delightful.

(She's not really sure what she feels for Yuma, now, especially since he's with Astral anyways, but if nothing else, she knows she cares for him a lot, and that's good enough for her.)

She turned to the river when they met it, giving a little hum. "Isn't it pretty today, Yuma? All sparkly from the sun!" She sighed happily. She loved the sun; so warm and nice.

Yuma gave a nod, pausing for a moment before smiling wide. He dropped the cat in Cathy's arms, calling "Just a sec!" behind him as she stumbled.

He slid down the slope in front of the river, seeming to search for a moment before climbing back up.

Before she could say a word, he was slipping a flower into her hair.

It didn't matter what color it was. It didn't matter what flower it was. Not right now, not to her.

She gently dropped the cat, ignoring its meow, and moved forward to pull Yuma into a hug.

A real one. Not a tackle, not anything big.

She just wanted a hug.

Maybe she was tearing up. Maybe, maybe not.

It didn't matter.

"Thank you, Yuma," she said softly. "For the flower. ...for everything."

Yuma paused, but hugged back, giving a laugh. "You're welcome."

He was warm.

He's always been warm; his smile, his eyes, his personality. Everything about him.

She loved him. She didn't know quite how, not yet, but she loved him regardless.

She drew back eventually, when she felt she'd had her fill. (Like a cat drawing away from a milk dish, she thought.) She simply smiled and continued on her way. "C'mon. We're still a few blocks from my house."

"At least let me pick up the kitty!" Yuma whined back, but he caught up with her eventually.

When she got home, she finally pulled the flower out of her hair.

Small, white. A normal wildflower.

She loved it anyways.

It stayed on her windowsill for the rest of the week.


End file.
